


Getting the prize

by liuzzia



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Innuendo, Short Story, at a Bar, getting the prize, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: You meet Tom Hiddleston at a bar and things get heated.





	Getting the prize

I’m sitting in an empty bar by a small table. In front of me, there’s a glass of red wine. It’s half empty. I’m been sitting here for about 30 minutes with my own thoughts without even realising a man staring at me by the bar. I look up and smile. This man was so sexy I couldn’t believe my eyes. His hair was light brown and his eyes looked crystal blue in the light. He’s wearing a space blue suit without a tie. Under it the shirt is white. The two first buttons are undone so you could clearly see a part of his chest. It wasn’t what he’s wearing, it is the way he sits on the bar chair. His legs are wide apart with both of his feet on the footrest on the chair. He leans his left elbow on the desk behind him.

We keep looking at each other. I knew I shouldn’t look but my eyes begin to wander between his legs. He was alluring me on purpose to come closer. I look up at him and he still keeps looking at me. The smile of his was making my heart beat faster. But I wouldn’t let that stop me. He thought he was in charge by looking at me like that. I knew there was only one thing he wanted and I wouldn’t make him suffer much longer. I leave my wine glass on the table and stand up. I get closer to him while we look at each other. I lay my hands on his knees while we look in each other’s eyes. We don’t speak at all. I run my hands across his thighs while I get closer between his legs. The smile on his face disappears when my touch reaches his inner thighs and a grunt leave his lips. This man was smelling so good my head is spinning. Maybe it was lust or the scent of the danger of getting caught. I move my left hand on his groin. He takes my hand away and looks upset at me. But that makes me feel even more attracted to him. I wanted to get that prize no matter what.

I softly kiss his lips and he closes his eyes. I keep mine open. I loved looking at him this close. It was my time to try again. I slowly move my hand on his groin again but this time I caress him. I had him where I wanted. But he does something I didn’t expect. He bites my lower lip and pushes me gently away. He has this smug look on his face like he was proud of being cheeky. I just touch my lower lip to see if it bleeds. We were strangers but we wanted each other like we were lovers. I had this feeling this would be a wild night but he was making this more challenging. I would try to approach this matter differently. I look deep into his eyes while I move my hands across his thighs and up to his groin again. This time he doesn’t have time to react. He grunts louder but clears his throat. No one is around but yet he felt insecure. He could only blame himself for getting into this situation. Sitting with knees wide apart showing what was in store. I could feel his lust growing inside his pants but I wouldn’t let it out that easily. He needed to be punished for the lip biting. His breathing is getting deeper and just when he’s about to say something, I kiss his lips. I can feel his hands on my hips but I didn’t mind. This time I close my eyes and our kisses get more intense. I can’t help but moan which almost makes his feet leave the footrest of the bar chair. I push myself away from his lips and give him a smile. He wasn’t amused so he tries to pull me back to him. He almost succeeds but I had an extra weapon to defend myself with.

I step back while I move my hands across his thighs. I stare at the prize which was now clearly seen. It makes him nervously looking around. People were walking by outside and anyone could step inside the bar. What he didn’t know was that I was actually the owner of this bar. My only employee had already left for the day so we were alone. We could do it right here but I wasn’t that secure about myself. It was a public place after all and I didn’t want an audience. I wanted to take him out of this misery but I wanted to tease him some more. I get closer to him again and is about to open the zip of his pants but he takes my hand away.

“Don’t think I will take this torture much longer”

So far we hadn’t said a thing but hearing that voice made my heart skip a bit. I was about to stop this but now I really wanted to make him irritated. I was so ready to finally release him and let him take me to heaven and back.

“Have you deserved it?” I look into his eyes

“If this is your way of foreplay to get the prize, then yes I do”

I can hear the desperation in his voice. I had never been this excited before and I could feel it down my inner thighs. I look down at the growing prize and slowly run my hands across it. His breathing is getting deeper.

“It must be really difficult to handle such a big thing”

He quickly takes a grip of both of my wrists and looks upset at me.

“You really are trying to get us in trouble, are you? How long did you think I would let you treat me like this, huh?”

I just smile and step back away from him. I never saw someone being so attractive while being agitated. I walk backwards while looking at him. He follows me. I get to the bathroom and as soon as we get there he gets closer to me. I let him do what he wants. Without a word, he pushes me against the wall. He opens his pants and I finally get to feel him inside me. I never expected for someone to take me the way he did. I got the prize I wanted and it wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
